This invention relates to children's tricycles and, in particular, to a canopy or cover for children's tricycles which can be easily mounted on, and removed from, children's tricycles.
Tricycles are typically a child's first “bike”, and are often purchased by preschools for use by their students. Oftentimes, there is a desire to provide a canopy for tricycles, either to shield the child from the sun, or to provide decoration for the tricycle. There are few, if any, canopies commercially available for tricycles. It would be desirable to provide such a canopy which can be easily mounted to, and removed from, tricycles, especially without the use of tools.